


Hos Before Bros

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out slowly between the two of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hos Before Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic prompt: Marvel/DCU, Bobbi Morse (Mockingbird) / Dinah Lance (Black Canary), men are pigs. This is my own damned fault, of course. The prompt was in response to another comment_fic I did. Apparently people wanted more of them

It started out slowly between the two of them. Their husband were mutual assholes, prone to fight, full of hot air, and incredibly annoying. Only, in Bobbi's case, Clint was her ex-husband who she happened to work with. Dinah loved Ollie, she really did, but every now and then she wanted to scream in his ear until his head exploded.

Which was why, of course, the two of them agreed to these nights. Every other week, depending, they would get together at a bar or some other place of neutral territory, and _bitch_ until they just couldn't bitch anymore. Then, sometimes, they'd finish their drinks and go their separate ways, feeling all the better for it. Most of the time, they found a seedy motel room and indulged in the fact that men? Were pigs. Complete and utter pigs, who could never be trusted with a woman's heart.

Bobbi always had handcuffs of some type on her, just in case, and Dinah always had toys in her bike (left over from a relationship with Babs). Some times they'd find a pretty blond-haired, blue-eyed male hooker on the street and tie him to the bed to make him watch as they'd kiss, sans everything but skimpy pairs of panties, hands cupping breasts and pinching nipples. They'd use him and turn him out and laugh about it over a glass of wine, or something stronger.

Other nights, it'd be one of them in the cuffs, writhing on the bed while the other bit and sucked their ways down the other woman's torso, fingers stroking deep inside. Bobbi could get Dinah off faster than anyone she'd ever been with - including Ollie. You'd have thought the man would pick up a few tricks with all the women he'd screwed in the past. Dinah had no problem going down on Bobbi, sucking and licking her until she came, something Clint would never do, even if he life depended on it.

They loved their archers, they really did, but when push came to shove? Hos before bros, all the way.


End file.
